Vacation
by Gryvon
Summary: Ayame/Hatori/Shigure. They were the insuperable trio soused to sex that even the red light district didn't tempt them.


While the other boys snuck out to check out Kyoto's notorious red light district, they stayed in. For them, the real vacation was being out of the Souma household and not having to sneak around to spend a certain amount of 'quality time' together. Their classmates knew and respected the three boys' reputation, which was probably how they'd 'lucked out' and ended up the odd pair for room assignments.

Shigure would have pitied any poor soul that might have gotten stuck with them, particularly considering the kind of rampage Ayame was on right now. Ayame was adamant that they go check out the town, and would have stormed out without them if Hatori's glare hadn't stopped him. Shigure was tempted, but the idea of staying in their room, blissfully alone, sounded a lot better. Besides, he didn't see much point in paying money for something he could get for free.

Hatori had used less kind words, ones that a high schooler really shouldn't be able to rattle off with such ease. Shigure was proud. He'd taught Hatori those words and a number more like them.

He had a feeling they'd have a new nickname when they got back – 'the inseparable trio so used to sex that even the red light district didn't tempt them'. If they didn't, Shigure was tempted to start the rumor himself.

Ayame was pouting. He had that look that meant Shigure and Hatori would have to do something soon if they didn't want to listen to Ayame bitch all night.

A mischievous grin spread across Shigure's face and he grabbed an unsuspecting Hatori, spun him around, and kissed him.

That got Ayame's attention. He was beside them in a flash, pressing against Hatori's other side and very vocally demanding a kiss. Hatori was happy to oblige and Shigure was happy to start divesting Hatori of his clothing.

There really wasn't any way to get Ayame's attention like the promise of sex.

"See, isn't this better?" Shigure cooed.

Ayame was too busy to answer.

They moved towards the bed as one, clothes falling off like petals from a flower until they landed on the bed in just their skin. Ayame switched targets. Shigure opened his mouth and hummed in pleasure as Ayame's tongue tangled with his. Hatori rolled away to grab the lube out of Shigure's suitcase.

Sex came easy and often between the three of them. There were no set roles. They did what pleased them, or what felt right at the time. They'd tried every kink in the book. Well, most of the kinks in the book. There were some that Hatori wouldn't stand for, and Ayame and Shigure agreed.

Ayame would try anything once as long as he had a willing partner. He was adventurous. Most of their experiments were things he thought up, and he never minding being the test dummy. He liked to tie them up or be tied up, to suck, fuck, or be fucked, and he was always ready for sex. Always. Once, he'd woken up from a deep sleep, rolled over on top of Shigure, fucked him into the floor, then rolled back over and fell asleep. To this day Shigure still didn't understand Ayame's sex drive.

Hatori on the other hand was the sedate one out of the three. He was more traditional, vanilla. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy their more wild adventures, but he was just as happy doing it missionary style. He'd do whatever Ayame and Shigure wanted him to. He never seemed particularly interested in sex, but then Hatori never seemed particularly interested in anything.

Shigure was... well, Shigure. He had a mischievous streak and a strong sense of adventure, but he also shared Hatori's practicality. He was their voice of reason, whenever Ayame and Hatori quarreled. He was the middle ground between Ayame and Hatori, often quite literally. He was just happy that the other two were happy and he'd do anything, anything at all, to keep them that way.

Slick fingers worked their way inside Shigure and he moaned, spreading his legs wider for better access. Ayame's hands were on his chest, which left only one option. Breaking the kiss, Shigure turned to smile at Hatori. Ayame pulled back to give him room to move and Shigure rolled until he was facing Hatori. He took the tube of lube from Hatori, slicked up two fingers, and slid them inside Hatori.

Ayame looked like he couldn't decide which of his two favorite toys to play with.

Shigure took the choice away from him, rolling them until Hatori was under him. He took his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Hatori tensed underneath him, exhaling in a slow steady stream as he forced himself to relax. He bent his knees on either side of Shigure and tangled his fingers in Ayame's hair.

Raising himself up on his knees, Shigure slid his hands under Hatori's hips and lifted so that Ayame could shove a pillow beneath them. He leaned over Hatori, bending over to give the other man a gentle kiss while he waited. Ayame didn't make him wait long. A hand trailed slowly down Shigure's spine before settling on his hip. His cheeks were parted and then Ayame's thick member slid inside.

Shigure moaned. He loved this, filling and being filled at the same time. He felt connected, like he was part of both Ayame and Hatori, as if some part of him leaked out through the joining of their bodies.

Ayame moved and he almost fell over. Shigure never lasted long like this. Clenching his hands in the sheets on either side of Hatori's head, he breathed deeply. He had to hold on, had to make sure the other two got as much out of this as he did.

He moved when Ayame did. Pulling back with Ayame and then thrusting forward. Ayame's cock burned a trail through his lower back. Hatori's tight heat welcomed him. The sounds of their breathing mingled, forming a strange sort of chorus. Ayame panted, high pitched and keening. Hatori groaned, almost as if he were in pain. Shigure cried out, his voice hitching every time Ayame pushed into him.

A hand tangled in his hair, dragging Shigure down into a kiss. There was a hand between them – Ayame's – stroking Hatori rapidly. His tongue met Hatori's and he lost it. He shouted into Hatori's mouth and came. Hatori followed, spreading warm seed across Shigure's chest. Behind him, Ayame kept going, his thrusts rocking Shigure into Hatori and making both of them shiver. After what seemed like an eternity, Ayame finally came.

They fell sideways into a tangle of limbs, slowly pulling out and away from each other. Shigure was too tired to move, but that didn't mater. Ayame cleaned them off while Hatori rearranged the covers on top of him.

Shigure fells asleep in the middle, with two sets of arms holding him tight.

He loved vacations. 


End file.
